Vindur (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Wind Oracle 4/Drunken Master of Many Styles 7 Level: 11 Experience: 105000 Alignment: LN Languages: Auran, Aquan, Common, Deltan, Draconic, Elven, Ignan, Old Landallian, Sylvan Deity: whichever one is convenient, though he usually avoids evil ones First Seen: Current Location: Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 55 Height: 6'3" Weight: 175 Hair Color: Black (starting to grey in spots) Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Well Tanned Appearance: Despite obvious signs of a life on the road, Vindur always looks as impeceble and nice looking as possible, the sole remaining hint of the life he lived as a child Demeanor: Much like the wind he follows, his temper is cabable of going from calm to deadly in a matter of seconds; can be quite friendly, but is often despondent, prone to drink, and capable of cold blooded rage Background Vindur was born in a small, but affluent, town in the Baronies. After a tornado killed his parents at an early age, he was raised by various relatives. Showing an affinity for the force of nature that so cruelly killed his parents, his temper was wild, and though he found that living in the wild was not usually up to his preferred standard of living, he found himself frequently on the road, being uncomfortable with the idea of sitting still or settling down. A wandering monk gave him a purpose to his wanderings, convincing him to focus his wild energy on studies of martial arts. With his martial arts skills, he proved to be a reasonably competent adventurer until one adventure left him lame. After a period of self doubt and self loathing, turning to drink to drown his sorrows, the wind, long his inspiration, provided him a new outlet to understand himself and pull himself out of his dark days. Since then, he has been on many successful adventures, and though he is starting to get to the age that most adventurers are starting to settle down, Vindur continues to wander the roads, seemingly unaware of the passage of time, going from adventure to adventure as funds and the winds allow. Mini-Stats Vindur AC: 17 (Touch 17, Flatfooted 13) HP: 96/96 Initiative: +3 Perception : +18 Sense Motive: +8 CMB: +14 CMD: 31 Fort: +10 Reflex: +11 Will: +15 **Evasion; +2 vs drugs, enchantment, poison; **+4 vs alcohol; immune to magic sleep Current Weapon in Hand: Current Conditions in Place: Active Styles: Benefits Boar: unarmed can do bludgeoning/slashing/piercing damage; 1/rnd tear flesh (+2d6 dam) if 2+ unarmed attacks hit; free demoralize (+16) Dragon: x2 Str to unarmed damage on 1st hit, x1.5 to other unarmed strikes on a crit/successful Stunning Fist, shaken for 1d4 + 4 rounds +2 vs sleep, paralysis, stunning; ignore difficult terrain to charge, run, withdraw; charge through allies spend 2 stunning fist attempts for 15' cone (unarmed strike dam, shaken for 1d4 rnds; Will save DC 17 halves dam, not shaken; can spend an elemental fist use to deal elemental fist damage (this damage is not halved) Monkey: no penalty to attack, AC while prone; crawl, stand from prone without aoos stand as a swift action on a DC 20 Acrobatics spoiler Stunning Fist (Stun, Fatigue) DC 17, 9/9 Elemental Fist (+1d6 elemental damage) 8/8 Ki Pool (5/5/day) Drunken Ki (0/3; lasts an hour or until used; max is 1/odd monk lvl after 1st) Powers*requires Drunken Ki Drunken Strength* 1 drunken ki, swift, +1d6 to a successful melee attack High Jump 1 ki, swift, +20 acrobatics made to jump Ki Defense 1 ki, swift, +4 dodge bonus Ki Flurry 1 ki, swift, 1 additional attack Ki Speed 1 ki, swift, +20 movement for one round Ki Stagger* at least 1 drunken ki, swift, take a 5' step as a swift action without drawing an attack of opportunity Ki Strike at least 1 ki, treat unarmed strike as Magic, Cold Iron, Silver Wholeness of Body 2 ki, standard, heal 7 HP/spoiler Air Barrier +4 Armor 4/4 hrs; used in hour increments Invisibility 4/4 minutes; used in minute increments spoiler=SpellsCL 6; Concentration +8; SR +6 Cantrips (at will) - Create Water, Guidance, Light, Mending, Purify Food and Drink (DC 12), Stabilize 1st (7/day) - Alter Winds (DC 13), Cure Light Wounds, Endure Elements, Obscuring Mist, Shield of Faith 2nd (4/day) - Align Weapon, Cure Moderate Wounds, Gust of Wind (DC 14)/spoiler Drinking Horn of Bottomless Valor 3/3 charges At least one charge left, can command it to fill with mead or similar alcoholic drink. 1 charge: standard, 1d8 temp hp, 1 minute 2 charges: full round, 1d8+5 temp hp, enlarged, 5 minutes 3 charges: 2 full rounds, 1d8+10 temp hp, enlarged, heroism, 10 minutes Gloves of Arrow Snatching: 2/day, Snatch Arrow (as feat) Unfettered Shirt: 1/day, freedom of movement, 10 minutes Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (13:3 pts; +2 racial; +1 level; +2 enh) DEX: 16 +3 (15:7 pts; +1 level) CON: 14 +2 (12:2 pts; +2 enh) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (13:3 pts; +2 enh) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 96 = + CON (2)x11 + FC (6) AC: 17 = + DEX (3) + WIS (2) + Monk (1) + Dodge (1) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (3) + WIS (2) + Monk (1) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + WIS (2) + Monk (1) INIT: +03 = (3) BAB: +08 = (3) + Monk (5) CMB: +14 = BAB (3) + Monk (7) + STR (4) CMD: 31 = + Oracle BAB (3) + Monk Lvl(7) + STR (4) + DEX (3) + WIS (2) + Monk AC (1) + Dodge (1) Fortitude: +10 = (1) + Monk (5) + CON (2) + ENH (2) *** +2 vs drugs, poison; +4 vs alcohol Reflex: +11 = (1) + Monk (5) + DEX (3) + ENH (2) Will: +15 = (4) + Monk (5) + WIS (2) + racial (2) + ENH (2) *** +2 vs enchantment; immune to magic sleep Speed: 40' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Stunning Fist (Stun, Fatigue) DC 17, 9/day Elemental Fist (+1d6 elemental damage) 8/day Ranged: +11/+6 = BAB (8/3) + Dex (3) +1 Crossbow: Attack: +12 = Base Ranged (+11) + Enh (1)] Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80' range Ammo: Regular Bolts: 20 MW Dagger (ranged): Attack: +12 = Ranged (11) + Enh(1) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10' range Melee: +12/+7 = BAB (8/3) + Str (4) Unarmed: Attack: +13/+8 = Base Melee (+12) + Enh (1) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: x2 Special: lethal/nonlethal; heart-seeking +1 Longspear: Attack: +13/+8 = Base Melee (+12) + Enh (1) Damage: 1d8+7, Crit: x3 Special: Reach MW Dagger (melee): Attack: +13/+8 = Base Melee (+12) + Enh (1) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 49 = + INT(0)) x Level (11) + FC (5) BG Skill Points: 22 = 2 x Level (11) * Class skill ^ Background Skill Skills Total Rank BG CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* 19 11 0 3 3 -0 +2(Wis) *+7 when jumping Appraise^ 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 02 0 0 0 2 +0 Climb* 08 1 0 3 4 -0 +0 Craft ( )*^ 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy* 11 1 0 3 2 +5(comp) Disguise 02 0 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist* 03 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly* 07 1 0 3 3 -0 +0 Heal* 06 1 0 3 2 +0 Intimidate* 14 9 0 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography)^ 06 0 6 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History)*^ 08 0 5 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)^ 05 0 5 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion)* 0 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics^ 06 0 6 0 0 +0 Perception 18 11 0 3 2 +2(racial) Perform ( )^ 02 0 0 0 2 +0 Ride 03 0 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive* 06 1 0 3 2 +0 Spellcraft* 04 1 0 3 0 +0 Stealth 17 11 0 3 3 -0 +0 Survival 02 0 0 0 2 +0 Swim 08 1 0 3 4 -0 +0 Spells and Magic Ki Pool (5/5) Drunken Ki (0/3; lasts an hour or until used; max is 1/odd lvl after 1st) Ki Powers (*requires Drunken Ki) Drunken Strength* 1 drunken ki, swift, +1d6 to a successful melee attack High Jump 1 ki, swift, +20 acrobatics made to jump Ki Defense 1 ki, swift, +4 dodge bonus Ki Speed 1 ki, swift, +20 movement for one round Ki Stagger* at least 1 drunken ki, swift, take a 5' step as a swift action without drawing an attack of opportunity Ki Strike at least 1 ki, treat unarmed strike as Magic, Cold Iron, Silver Wholeness of Body 2 ki, standard, heal 7 HP Revelation Powers Air Barrier +4 Armor 4/4 hrs; used in hour increments Invisibility 4/4 minutes; used in minute increments Spells: CL 6; Concentration +8; SR +6 Cantrips (at will; DC 12) Level 1 (7/day; DC 13) Level 2 (5/day; DC 14) * Create Water * Alter Winds * Align Weapon * Guidance * Cure Light Wounds * Cure Moderate Wounds * Light * Endure Elements * Gust of Wind * Mending * Obscuring Mist * Purify Food & Drink * Shield of Faith * Stabilize Drinking Horn of Bottomless Valor 3/3 So long as the horn has at least one charge remaining, it’s owner can command it to fill with mead or a similar alcoholic drink. 1 charge: standard, 1d8 temp hp, 1 minute 2 charges: full round, 1d8+5 temp hp, enlarged, 5 minutes 3 charges: 2 full rounds, 1d8+10 temp hp, enlarged, heroism, 10 minutes Gloves of Arrow Snatching: 2/day, Snatch Arrow (as feat) Unfettered Shirt: 1/day, freedom of movement, 10 minutes Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Wealthy Lifestyle {1,000 gp } Living Garments 5,000 gp (2 lb) on command, make a number of subtle adjustments always remains clean, automatically repairs damage to itself +5 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks. +1 Heartseeker Amulet of 16,000 gp Mighty Fists Belt of Physical Might +2 10,000 gp 1 lb (Str, Con) Cloak of Resistance +2 4,000 gp 1 lb Drinking Horn of Bottemless 24,000 gp 2 lb Valor Gloves of Arrow 4,000 gp 2/day Snatch Arrow (as feat) Headband of Wisdom +2 4,000 gp 1 lb Unfettered Shirt 10,000 gp {67,000 gp 5 lb} +1 Longspear 2,305 gp 9 lb MW Dagger 302 gp 1 lb +1 Light Crossbow 2,335 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 lb {4,942 gp 16 lb} Belt, Pouches Scroll Tube Built into belt 0.5 lb Find Traps (3) 450 gp -- lb Belt Pouch (2) (p1)Chalk (10) -- lb (p1)Flint & Steel -- lb (p1)Rations (2) 2 lb (p2)Wand of CMW (42) 4,500 gp -- lb (p2)Ioun Torch 75 gp -- lb (p2)Potion of CMW (2d8+3) (3) 900 gp -- lb Hip Flask (hard liquor) 0.5 lb Mug, Steel 1 lb Waterskin (water) 4 lb {5,925 gp 7.5 lb} Handy Harversack 2,000 gp 5 lb Bedroll, Blanket, and Hammock (9 lb) Tent 10 gp (20 lb) Cold Weather Outfit (7 lb) Fishing Net (5 lb) Folding Chair (10 lb) Hot Weather Outfit (4 lb) Jugs (Hard Liquor, Fine Wine, Ale) (27 lb) Mess Kit (1 lb) Mirror, Small (0.5 lb) Rations (12) (12 lb) Rope, Silk (50') (5 lb) Soap (6) (3 lb) Twine (50') (0.5 lb) Waterproof Bag (0.5 lb) Waterskin (4) (4 lb) {2,010 gp 5 lb} 80,877 gp 33.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 100 Initial Character Money: 82,000 gp GP: 120 Adventure 1 SP: 27 Adventure 2 CP: 30 Adventure 3 Gems/Jewelry/Other: = Total Earnings: 82,000 gp Lifestyle and Inventory: -80,877 gp Consumed or Destroyed: gp = 1,123 gp Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Classes: Monk, Oracle (6 HP, 5 Skill Points) Dual Minded: +2 Will save Elf Blood: Count as both elf and human Elven Immunities: +2 vs enchantment spells, effects Low light Vision: See twice as far as humans in low light Keen Senses: +2 Perception Multitalented: 2 favored classes Class Features Oracle Armor: Light, Medium, Shields Weapons: Simple Mystery: Wind Additional Class Skills: Acrobatics, Escape Artist, Fly, Stealth Bonus Spells: alter winds(2), gust of wind(4) ---- Curse: Lame -10 ft movement, never slowed by encumbrance Revelations Air Barrier: +4 armor; 1 hr/day/lvl; used in hr increments Invisibility: Invisibility 1 min/day/lvl; used in minute increments Monk Weapons: brass knuckles, cestus, club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear, temple sword Bonus Feat Boar Style Dragon Style Monkey Style AC/CMD Bonus +1, +2 Wis Evasion: Take no damage instead of half damage on a successful Reflex save to avoid area of effect damage Fast Movement: +20 ft movement Fuse Style (2 styles): Can have two style active at once High Jump: Add monk level to acrobatics to jump Ki Pool (5/day) Drunken Ki (0/3; lasts an hour or until used; max is 1/odd lvl after 1st) Ki Powers (*requires Drunken Ki) Drunken Strength* 1 drunken ki, swift, +1d6 to a successful melee attack High Jump 1 ki, swift, +20 acrobatics made to jump Ki Defense 1 ki, swift, +4 dodge bonus Ki Flurry 1 ki, swift, 1 additional attack Ki Speed 1 ki, swift, +20 movement for one round Ki Stagger* at least 1 drunken ki, swift, take a 5' step as a swift action without drawing an attack of opportunity Ki Strike at least 1 ki, treat unarmed strike as Magic, Cold Iron, Silver Wholeness of Body 2 ki, standard, heal 7 HP Maneuver Training: Use Monk levels instead of Monk BAB to calculate CMB Slow Fall: Ignore 30' of a fall when within arms reach of a wall Stunning Fist (Stun, Fatigue) DC 17, 9/day Unarmed Strike (1d8) Feats Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk Bonus 1): can do lethal or nonlethal damage Stunning Fist (Monk Bonus 1): 1/day/monk lvl + 1/4 levels of other classes DC 10 + 1/2 char lvl + Wis; stunned for 1 rnd Boar Style : unarmed can do bludgeoning or slashing damage (Monk Bonus 1) 1/rnd can tear flesh (+2d6 dam) if 2+ unarmed attacks hit Combat Style Master (Lvl 1): enter style as a free action Dragon Style : +2 vs sleep, paralysis, stunning (Monk Bonus 2) ignore difficult terrain to charge, run, withdraw charge through allies on first unarmed strike of round, x1.5 Str Dodge (Lvl 3): +1 Dodge to AC Dragon Ferocity (Lvl 5): x2 Str to unarmed damage on 1st hit, x1.5 on others on a critical hit or successful Stunning Fist, opponent is shaken for 1d4 + Str rounds Boar Ferocity (Lvl 7): unarmed can do piercing damaage +2 to demoralize foe whenever you tear flesh, free intimidate to demoralize Dragon Roar(Lvl 9): +1 Stunning Fist attempt/day spend 2 stunning fist attempts for 15' cone deal unarmed strike damage, shaken for 1d4 rnds Will save (10+1/2 char lvl + wis) halves dam, not shaken; can spend an elemental fist use to deal elemental fist damage (this damage is not halved) Monkey Style : add Wis to Acrobatics (always active) (Monk Bonus 6) no penalty to attack, AC while prone crawl, stand from prone without aoos stand as a swift action on a DC 20 Acrobatics Elemental Fists (Lvl 11): 1/day/monk lvl + 1/4 levels of other classes +1d6 of chosen elemental type (acid, cold, electricity, fire) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Possible future feats: Monkey Moves, Monkey Shine, Mobility, Spring Attack Traits Iron Liver (Equipment): +2 Fort saves vs poison/drugs (trait bonus, +4 vs alcohol) Magical Knack (Oracle) (Magic): +2 Oracle caster level (trait bonus) Adventure Log Character Creation (retiring Thuvian Darklight Start at lvl 11 after retiring Thuvian shopping at the start of The Tower of Doors Bought 3 potions of CMW & 3 scrolls of Find Traps for 1350 gp Level Ups Level 2: Class: Monk 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Features: Bonus Feat Evasion HP: 19 = 11(old total) + 8 (1d8(6) + 2(Con)) Skill Pts: +5 (4(Class) + 0(Int) + 1(FC)) + 4(Old Total) = 9(new total) Level 3: Class: Oracle 1 BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +5 Feat: Features: Mystery: Wind; Curse: Lame; Orisons/Spells Revelation: Air Barrier HP: 28 = 19(old total) + 9 (1d8(6) + 2(Con) + 1(FC)) Skill Pts: +4 (4(Class) + 0(Int) +1(FC)) + 9(Old Total) = 13(new total) Level 4: Class: Oracle 2 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +5 to +6 Stat: +1 Dex Features: Mystery Spell HP: 36 = 28(old total) + 8 (1d8(6) + 2(Con)) Skill Pts: +5 (4(Class) + 0(Int) + 1(FC)) + 13(Old Total) = 18(new total) Level 5: Class: Monk 3 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +6 to +6 Feat: Features: Drunken Ki Fast Movement +10' Maneuver Training HP: 47 = 36(old total) + 9 (1d8(6) + 2(Con) + 1(FC)) Skill Pts: +4 (4(Class) + 0(Int)) + 18(old total) = 22(new total) Level 6: Class: Monk 4 BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +6 to +7 Features: AC +1 Ki Pool Slow Fall 20' Unarmed Damage 1d8 HP: 55 = 47(old total) + 8 (1d8(6) + 2(Con)) Skill Pts: +5 (4(Class) + 0(Int) +1(FC)) + 22(old total) = 27(new total) Level 7: Class: Oracle 3 BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +7 to +7 Feat: Features: Revelation: Invisibility HP: 64 = 55(old total) + 9 (1d8(6) + 2(Con) + 1(FC)) Skill Pts: +4 (4(Class) + 0(Int)) + 27(old total) = 31(new total) Level 8: Class: Oracle 4 BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +7 to +8 Stat: +1 Strength Features: Mystery Spell HP: 72 = 64(old total) + 8 (1d8(6) + 2(Con)) Skill Pts: +5 (4(Class) + 0(Int) +1(FC)) + 31(old total) = 36(new total) Level 9: Class: Monk 5 BAB: +6 to +6 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +8 to +8 Feat: Features: High Jump HP: 81 = 72(old total) + 9 (1d8(6) + 2(Con) + 1(FC)) Skill Pts: +4 (4(Class) + 0(Int)) + 36(old total) = 40(new total) Level 10: Class: Monk 6 BAB: +6 to +7 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +8 to +9 Features: Bonus Feat: Fast Movement +20 Slow Fall 30' HP: 89 = 81(old total) + 8 (1d8(6) + 2(Con)) Skill Pts: +5 (4(Class) + 0(Int) +1(FC)) + 40(old total) = 45(new total) Level 11: Class: Monk 7 BAB: +7 to +8 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +9 to +9 Feat: Features: Ki Strike (Cold Iron, Silver) Wholeness of Body HP: 96 = 89(old total) + 9 (1d8(6) + 2(Con) + 1(FC)) Skill Pts: +4 (4(Class) + 0(Int)) + 45(old total) = 49(new total) Approvals *Approval (Aura) (6/14/2017) level 11 *Approval (KahlessNestor) (6/14/17) level 11 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Tower of Doors